Broken
by Sincerely The Misunderstood
Summary: Heartbreak hurts. You give your heart to one for them to rip it apart and leave it shaddered and broken on the ground. Trust is risky. Who do you trust and who do you not. What's the point in trusting someone if they're just going to stab you in the back in the end, leaving you broken. Why do things that make you stronger always end up killing you in the end.


**Okay! Hey guys! So this story will have three chapters. They will all be based on a song. **

**This chapter is based on the song ' Another me By The Cab'**

**I do not own The song ' Another Me' or Shugo Chara**

Nagi's POV

_~ Remember when I sang that song to you .And you called it out of tune~_

"You were off tune." The pink haired girl infront of me said flatly. She stared at me with a bored expression while picking at the salad infront of her, not really interested in it at all.

" Oh...Sorry babe. Want me to sing it again.?" I asked with a forced smile.

"No. Why are you always so set on me being perfect, Nagihiko?" She asked.

"Because, you deserve only the best, Amu." I say with a charming smile.

" Pfft, whatever Nagi. I'm done eating. Take me home." She said and pushed her untouched salad into the middle of the table.

" Yeh, sure babe." I sigh frustrated and pick her bowl up, putting it in the sink before grabbing her coat for her.

"What are you doing?" She asks when she finsihes putting her shoes on.

"Getting your coat for you." I say handing it to her.

" I can do that myself, thank you" She spits and snatches the coat from my hand.

_Remember when I said I loved you. And you said it wasn't true_

" Bye Babe. I love you" I said and kissed her gently on the lips when we reached her house. It was beautiful ouside so I suggested to walk her home instead of drive her.

Amu deepened the kiss hungrily. She pushed me up against the door and ran her hands down my stomach as she starts unbuttoning my shirt.

Everything in me tells me too pull away but, I can't. She manages to open the door and pushes me back onto her couch, leaving the door wide open.

Instantly, she's on me, taking my shirt off and undoing my belt. I moan lightly but, push her away.

" Amu, whatar you doing?" I ask, while panting for breath.

"What do you think, babe?" She purrs, a seductive smile on her face.

" Amu, you barely even want to look at me all day and all of a sudden you want sex?" I ask, an eyebrow raised.

" Whatever Nagi. That's how people show love, is it not. I guess you lied. You don't love me. Now get out." She says, throwing my shirt at me.

"B-but Amu." I sigh.

" Out!" She yells and pushes me out the door, slamming the door in my face.

_Remember we used to talk for hours. Staying up all through the night~_

That night, I called Amu. I couldn't help but feel guilty. When she doesn't answer me I thrww my phone onto the bed.

I sigh as I remember the first few months we started dating. We used to talk all night. Not wanting to ever say goodbye.

_" How was school today?" Amu giggled happily._

_" Good, and your's my beautiful cherry blossom?" I ask through the phone, wishing she were actuall here._

_" It sucked, you weren't there and that Ikuto guy kept harrasing me again." She sighs_

_"Well, too bad for him because, you're mine." I say with a huge smile._

_" Yes, I am your's. Always will be babe." She responds, I could tell she was smiling._

_" I wish you could come over. We could watch movies and cuddle. I don't even have school tommorow." She adds._

_" I know, but just think, in a few months, we graduate and then, I will be allowed to move out and won't have a stupid curfew." I say, getting excited just thinking about it._

_" I know! I don't think I can wait that long!" Amu squeals excitedly._

_" Oh, here comes my dad. I got to go, I love you!" Amu says from the other side of the phone._

_"Love you too baby, I'll see you monday." I say._

_" Bye, I love you." She adds_

_" I love you more. " I challenge._

_" No, I do." she says competitivley._

_" No way! I sooo do." I respond._

_~Remember when I bought you flowers. And you left them out to die~_

The next day, I walk over to Amu's again since, she refuses to answer my calls, I'll go in person.

I knock on the door and wait patiently, a huge bouquet of flowers in my hands.

After a few minutes, Amu's swings the door open, and stands in the door looking impatient.

" Hey, Amu. I'm so sorry babe. I brought you flowers." I say, handing her the bouquet.

She looks from me to the bouquet and finally takes them. " Yeh, whatever." She sighs, and throws the bouquet onto the floor of her house behind her.

I feel something snap inside me but, I ignore me.

" Well, if you're sorry. Will you give me what I want?" She asks, pulling me by the collor of my shirt inside her house.

I bite my lip and stare down at her. Over the years, her body has developped to have curves and beautiful full breasts.

"Fine." I mutter. Instantly, I'm pushed back onto the couch in an uncontrollable mess of clothes and skin.

_~But now that's over~_

I fall back onto the couch, Amu rolls over beside me, panting heavily.

"Thank you, Nagi." She says between deep breaths. I simple nod, unable to talk.

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep._

Amu's phone goes off beside me.

" I'll get it babe." I say simply, being the firt to catch their breath.

I open the phone but, don't have the time to talk.

" Hey Amu. Has you're boyfriend left yet? Do you still want me to come over tonight since he probably chickened out on you again. And, you know I'm better then him anyway so it doesn't matter, of course you want me to come over." A sly voice says from the other end of the phone.

" Make sure to wear something sexy, okay babe." The voice adds.

My eyes widen and I look at Amu who was paying no attention.

" Hello?" The voice asks.

I put the phone to my head and stare straight at Amu,

" Yeh, you can still come over and pleasure this slut if you want but, between you and me; if she is just using you and me for sex, imagine all the other guys she's done the same too. She's probably over used, that's why she was really no good today anyway. Like, seriously man, you can probably find someone alot tighter then her." I say, tears springing at my eyes before dropping the phone onto Amu's revealed breasts, grabbing my clothes, quickly changing and running out the door.

_~I gave you everything you ever gave me nothing but grief~_

I lie, sprawled on my bed. My heart burns in a numb pain I seemed to of gotten used to.

" Nagi, dear, you can't just lie here for the rest of your life. " My mothers says as she enters the room.

" I don't have a life anymore mother. I gave her everything, I gave her my life! And for what! For her to rip it all to pieces so she can go to another man. For pain and misery! For heartbreak and grief mother! Is that all I get in return for giving her pleasure and flowers!" I yell angrily and burry my head in my pillow.

_~Now that I'm gone you'll see I'm your missing ,good luck, finding another me~_

It's been another two weeks. There's one thing I'm perfectly sure of: I'm broken.

I decide that as I watch Amu on the bench, crying. The man she cheated on me with had, obviously, taken my advice because he sat on the bench beside her. He had another girl clinging to his arm as he pushed the desperate Amu away from him and walked away, his new girl following after him.

Amu looked to me in hope, tears still falling uncontrollably from her reached out to me and I smiled, and flipped her the middle finger before walking away.

_~Remember how I used to kiss can kiss that all goodbye~_

"Nagi! Please! Wait!" The pinkette yelled after me in a shaky face. I felt a hand on my shoulder and whipped around to see the tear stained face of Amu, approaching mine until finally, her lips touch mine.

She closes her eyes and smils through the kiss, hugging me close to her.

I bite her lip fiercly, making sure to draw blood before pushing her away from me.

" Stay away from me Amu. Remember how I used to willingly kiss you? Yeh, well kiss that good bye. You're nothing but a slut and a whore." I said before turning around and walking away.

_~Remember how I used to miss you don't even cross my mind~_

"But Nagi! You used to love me! I'm so sory! Please! Come back! I miss you! Don't you miss me as much as you used too!" I hear her call out desperatley.

I stop in my tracks, and ask myself the question myself.

" Amu, I did used to love you. But, you took my virginity during the day and were planning on sleeping with a different man that night once I left. I won't come back to you. Not now, not ever. And no..you don't even cross my mind anymore, all you are to me is a worthless slut." I said coldly, studying her expression. She stared at me shocked as a crowd started to gather around us.

_~And I can't remember why I ever. Let you walk all over me~_

" And you know what? I don't even know why I let you run my life for that long. You were bitchy, hard to please and were never happy. I tried as hard as I could. I bought you flowers, I texted you good night. I pulled your chair out for you whenever you sat down and carried your books for you. I walked you home even when it was pooring rain because I didn't want you to get hurt. I'm so done with you Hinamori!" I yelled, cold tears pricking at my eyes.

_~I won't take your shit it's time for me to leave~_

" Nagi! Just listen to my side of the story!" Amu yelled weakly.

" No! I Don't care. I'm done with your bullshit lies! I'm taking my leave in your life, so I would suggest you get over me. " I say,a serious glare shining in my eyes.

_~I gave you everything you ever gave me nothing but grief~_

" Nagi...Please?" She asks, taking a step towards me.

" It's Fujisaki to you." I spit. Then stare at her pathetic self.

" I gave you everything I had Amu. I gave you my life. I did everything I could you make you happy and it never worked! I gave you flowers! I gave you food! I gave you my freaking virgintity for god sakes! And for what! For pain, and grief and heart break! " I yell angrily, tears falling from my face too.

_~Now that I'm gone you'll see I'm your missing ,good luck, finding another me~_

" You realized a bit to late that I'm the one for you Amu! I'm gone now and you're just realizing that I was the last piece to your puzzle. But that's to bad, cause I'm done with you. No second chance. Good luck finding another me." I say and got to turn around again but stop.

_~When you cry yourself to sleep will wish that I was by your side~_

" And Amu? When you cry yourself to sleep tonight, and ever other night for the rest of the month, just remember. I don't care, so don't bother wishing that I was there. You deserve this because this is the same pain I felt." I say and take one step before stopping and turning around to look at her dead in the eye.

_~Now don't you know that karma tastes so sweet~_

" And by the way, Slut. I hope you're just as broken as me because karma. Well, karma my dear, it;s one of the best flavours to exist." I say and then walk away, breaking through the crowd without another word.

I smile as I pictture Amu curled into a ball crying. Slowly, the cowd will fade away and she will be the lasy one there. Then it will get dark and start to rain and she will be forced to walk home and hopefully, just maybe, it will start to rain.

I smile, as I feel a cold rain drop his my head just before I step inside my house.

**So hey again! I hope your still reading! Umm..I kinda made Amu seem like a bitch but! it's all for the good of the story so please, don't hate me for it! Rima will be next!**


End file.
